


Careless

by Stidean



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward giggles, Crack, Humor, M/M, My friend made me do it!, Prompt Fic, Rampage - Freeform, nothing too serious, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stidean/pseuds/Stidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt (a bit spoiler-y):<br/>"Bond accidentally infected with an aphrodisiac, non-lethal chemical agent while in MI6, and despite a lockdown, breaks his way to Q-Branch to get to Q. No Prev rel."<br/>Nothing too serious, just testing to see if I can fill prompts. She said she liked it :P so urged me to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiwtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiwtin/gifts).



> It's just a bit of fun...

"What? Sirens..?"

 

"Q. There's been a breach of protocol. Someone is tearing through security. They seem to be heading towards a definite target."

 

"I'll analyze his movements through the CCTV and try to make out what his trajectory is. Has he been tagged by security?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Not much information is filtering through. We were told the rampage started at the chemical labs. A new enzyme the chem-boys were working on, that got released."

 

"Wait. I thought we were infiltrated from outside. Are you telling me this is someone from our ranks?"

 

"It would appear so, Sir. Might explain why no one so far has been keen on killing the target and why there are no casualties, just incapacitated agents."

 

"So this is one of us. What the hell was he exposed to?!?"

 

"They aren't very forthcoming with answers. There were even a few awkward giggles."

 

"Right. Put Q-Branch on lock down, Operator Chancellor. Not sure it will do much good if he ends up heading this way, since we can't use lethal methods to defend ourselves, but let's at least work on finding out what it is that has this agent so worked up. Give me the comm."

 

"I'm setting up the main screen to track the threat's movements, through the tag that was placed on him."

 

"We are sure it is a 'him'?"

 

"Yes. They won't name the agent though. More awkward giggles…"

 

"Remind me to deny access to ATMs to ALL employees belonging to the chemical labs. They might be a sub-set of Q-Branch, but it still doesn't mean I can't be vindictive."

 

"I didn't hear that."

 

"Clever girl. Now. Put on the screen the tagbeam from the rampaging agent in reference to the building's floorplan. Add ducts, shafts and, what the hell, underflooring cable crawlspaces. We have no idea how thin this guy is, or how desperate he is, in getting to his destination."

 

"Oh…"

 

"What is it Anna?"

 

"Well, I finished analyzing his movements… he seems to be…"

 

"What?"

 

"He's heading this way. Also, they seemed to have realized, over at the chem-labs, that it's you they're messing with so they have become much more forthcoming with the details. The chemical agent that our operative has been exposed to… it's… well, in layman's terms… it's an aphrodisiac."

 

"A what?!?"

 

"And a powerful one at that. Think mating season. For werewolves. Who haven't been exposed to any contact. For three mating seasons."

 

"Good luck to the "lucky" lady."

 

"Or gentleman."

 

"Oh, crap."

 

"Sir, the screen? He's using the air duct. He's 30 seconds away, coming straight from above."

 

"Right, get the tranq-gun and taser."

 

"The experimental one?"

 

"Yes. Might as well turn it operational."

 

"Uh, Sir. He's…"

 

* **CRASH** *

 

"… Here… Wait, is that… BOND?!?"

 

"Anna! Take cover, I'll… *umph*"

 

" **Q!!!** "

 

"Bond… Bond, Bond, STOP!!!"

 

"Mine! Mine!!!"

 

"Sir, should I..?"

 

"No, wait. Bond… Bond, **LOOK AT ME**!"

 

"No talking, must have, **NOW**!!!"

 

"It's… it's, Jesus, Bond, not so rough! Anna, get out. **NOW**! **OVERRIDE ALPHA-SIGMA-DOUBLE-O-SEVEN-CORIOLANUS!** Door's unlocked, Go! Now!"

 

"Will you… be, um, O.K.?"

 

"Well, he keeps pawing at my clothes, rather than ripping them. He's asking, not forcing."

 

"I can still tranq him."

 

" **NO**! I mean, no, I think I'll be fine. Just close the door after you, so I can put Q-Branch on lockdown again."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Oh, and please ask the chem-boys to work on a solution for this problem within the next hour or so, and come in here with it if they ever want to use an ATM again."

 

"They said they already have a serum to counter the effects of the enzyme. They just couldn't grab hold of him during his stampede in order to administer it to him."

 

"Then tell them **not** to come in here for the next hour or so if they ever want to use an ATM again…"

 

* **CLICK** *

 

"Now, James… where were we?"

 

James smiled.

 

"Mine."

 

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in your version of what happens next, once they take off their pants :P


End file.
